


A Logical Aversion to the Will of One's Libido

by pamdizzle



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom!Jim, Exhibitionism, First Time, Horny!Spock, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Meta, Porn, Romance, annoyed!McCoy, bottom!Spock, mannips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamdizzle/pseuds/pamdizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock’s been having trouble mitigating his physical reaction to his Captain after noticing a sexual attraction during one of their customary chess games. Meditation has been proving ineffective when, during a routine scan of the ship’s Interweb Social Networking service, he finds a solution that helps him to resolve at least some of his more prurient fantasies.</p><p>A challenge issued to me during a Skype conversation with my good friend, T'Lara. I'm thinking it's going to have about five or six parts, but no more than that. LOL</p><p>Some of you might say this is somewhat cracky, and you'd be right, but it's not complete crack, which with me it never is...Also, there will be hotness in later parts and throughout. LOL</p><p>A special thanks to Wingstar for helping me embed all the mannips and to IvyCross and Elfqueen for providing art throughout. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Logical Aversion...

Spock eyed his handiwork, finally satisfied with the image he had been modifying for over forty-five minutes now. It had taken longer to justify his actions than it had to go through with them. Only six months ago he had reached full maturation as an adult Vulcan, and as a half-human hybrid, Spock was only just now learning exactly what kind of restraint was necessary to combat the results.  
  
  Of course, his Vulcan peers would not see his recent activities as a bastion of logic and should they ever come to discover them, he would no doubt be ostracized and publicly exiled as his brother, Sybok, was all those years ago. Still, Spock reasoned that they also have no applicable knowledge of the dichotomy he struggled with on a daily basis. Besides, Spock’s means of ‘venting’ as human’s said was completely secure and anonymous.  
  
  Through the Enterprise’s social networking forum, he could operate and indulge the prurient interests of his human libido anonymously and without the risk of personal or professional reproach. With that security in place, Spock took one last look at his latest form of sexual expression and breathed a sigh of relief. He knew this was no replacement for physical relief, but because his physical needs were not something which could be met easily, it did provide a measure of contentment. At least this way, he could envision his desires even if he could never fully experience them. Sight, for now, would have to suffice.  
  
  Spock opened the browser and logged on to his pseudo profile, pulling up his favorite group on which to post his latest variety of works. It was a group which operated anonymously and ‘secretly.’ One could only gain access by befriending someone else in the group. The Vulcan had infiltrated it easily enough, though honestly by mistake, when he posed as a sex deprived human male under a profile separate from his original one to perform a scientific study of human reaction by starting a thread in the general forum titled:  
   
                                                 “Fellatio Needed, Please Proceed to Blow Me”  
  
  Apparently, one of the users had though his particular wording amusing and had, in fact, stated that it ‘sounded like something a Vulcan would say, if Vulcans said those kinds of things.’ He was then summarily invited to _this_ group, where he was allowed to post all manner of content, including that which was considered pornographic. His photo manipulations and weekly ‘Caption This!’ threads were among the forum’s most popular. He was not oblivious to the reasons, for there apparently was not a crewman or woman who did not desire to the see the Captain naked. Moreover, the feedback regarding the manipulations he had posted over the past six weeks indicated a preference for viewing the Captain’s likeliness engaged various sexual positions with a likeliness of Spock himself.  
  
  Of course, that was Spock’s preference as well. He was not certain if Jim had yet seen the pictures, if anyone had shared them, but Spock’s Vulcan ears had certainly heard murmurs of it among the crew in his labs and various other parts of the ship. No one was careless enough, however, to utter so much as an undertone in Kirk’s presence, and that was just as well, considering he had no intention of discontinuing any time soon. Spock’s fantasies, until he’d found this rather benign outlet, had been taking a dire, unrelenting turn toward the unthinkable.  
  
  A mere three weeks and seven point four days following his Pon Farr, Spock had been made painfully aware of his attraction to his Captain during one of their customary evening chess games. Jim had magnificent hands, he had noticed. Of course, he had seen the man’s hands on multiple occasions throughout their acquaintance, had felt them on his arms in times of crisis, but on that particular evening, for no logical reason, he had begun to notice them in a context of sexual origin.  
  
  Vulcan hands were erogenous zones of immeasurable importance. They were the points through which minds united, containing a vastly larger amount of sensory receptors and nerve endings than that of most species. As he watched Jim maneuver his Knight into a position that would endanger Spock’s queen, the Vulcan had found himself wondering how the slide of the human’s warm skin would feel against the tips of his digits and there the desire pooled and caught him unaware.  
  
  The need to touch Jim, to see this desire realized had become so intense over the following weeks that the Vulcan had feared reentering the Pon Farr, or worse, offending his Captain and destroying the deepest connection he had to another living being. He had needed an outlet for the many unstoppable images which barraged his mind on an hourly basis. That is when Sulu had launched the Enterprise’s first Social Networking Intranet Website. Spock, charged with approving the application, had been attracted to its many features and deemed it an acceptable outlet for crew recreation. He had been doing the required weekly moderation inspections when had come across a forum dedicated to “The Art of Photo Manipulation.”  
  
  Inspiration had never been so quick to strike a living being, of this the Vulcan was certain. He found himself creating an anonymous profile and digging for further insight. It had all ‘been downhill from there’ he supposed, as many of his online associates often declared when describing how they became involved in the practice of ‘manniping.’  
  
  Spock returned his focus to the task at hand. He believed this photo would be judged as equal parts humorous and arousing, and was looking forward to the suggested captions. It was an actual still of the bridge, taken from the security film, of himself, James and Doctor McCoy, having a discussion just after a taxing mission. He had to confess that the expressions worn by all of them fit perfectly with the alterations he had made. This was another benefit of socializing in these forums: gaining a greater sense and understanding of human expression and how to interpret them.  
  
  Spock posted the ‘mannip’ under the heading:  
  
  “Another Mission Gone Positively Awry. Was it Space Pollen or a Powerful Aphrodisiac? You Decide. Caption This!”

  
  
  He would return to check the submitted comments once his shift had concluded.  
  
\--  
  
    “Mr. Chekov,” Kirk’s tone brokered censure, “Would you like to share what you’re reading with the rest of the class?”  
  
    The navigator’s face drained of all color as he turned worried brown eyes to the Captain. Good, Jim thought, annoyed. The entire bridge had been acting suspicious all afternoon, and he was beginning to get the impression he was the only person on the ship not in on the joke.  
  
    “No sir,” Chekov replied, his back ramrod straight and his disposition now a perfect model of Starfleet professionalism and respect.  
  
    “Then I suggest you keep the giggling to a minimum and find something worthwhile to do,” Jim suggested, “like implementing those console upgrades forwarded to you by Sciences an hour ago.”  
  
    The Ensign blushed. Normally, Jim wouldn’t vocally insist on changes or upgrades being made immediately, but he was frustrated by the awkward glances he had received that day over many a personnel shoulders and Chekov’s incessantly shaking back, a result of bottled laughter, was only serving to increase the edginess of his mood.  
  
    “Yes, Sir,” the Russian hastily agreed. “Right avay, Sir.”  
  
    Jim nodded the young man’s dismissal and watched him turn back to his station, properly checked. It was then, from the corner of his eye, that he noticed Uhura whip her head back to her station, as if she hadn’t just been staring at…his waist??  _What the hell has gotten into everyone lately?_  
  
    He heard the lift doors open behind him and felt instantly relieved as he swiveled to meet the arrival of his First Officer, “Mr. Spock,” he smiled warmly in greeting. “Your duties in the lab finished early?”  
  
    “Indeed, Sir,” the Vulcan intoned in response, the edges of his eyes softened with what Jim had come to recognize, or perhaps imagine, as  
affection, “I thought it would prudent to see if you would be amenable to discussing ship’s affairs over lunch?”  
  
    Jim’s shoulders relaxed at the thought, and he smiled broadly, “Sounds amenable alright—more than.” He bounded from his chair, Lieutenant Sulu, “You have the conn.”  
  
    With that, they were in the lift walking through the doors of the mess within minutes. “So, when can I expect you back on the bridge in the mornings?” Jim inquired, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt to have the Vulcan greeting him from the Science Station every morning when he reported for duty.  
  
    “I expect that my regular rotation will resume within three point eight days, once the period of testing for Engineer Scott’s proposed upgrades are complete,” Spock replied, handing Jim a tray.  
  
    Kirk smiled to himself sadly at the feeling of longing that washed over him at such an innocuous gesture. Spock’s courteous and at times solicitous behavior—a natural element of the Vulcan’s unique personality—often times made him feel like the object of courtship, regardless of how illogical,’ to quote a friend, the notion was.  
  
    “That’s good to hear,” he forced an enthused lilt to his voice. “Things have been…unusual without you there to provide me with…information.” _Damn, that was lame._  
  
    Spock faced him, his eyebrows raised in question, “Has Ensign Patterson performed inadequately in my stead?”  
  
    “No, no,” Jim shook his head emphatically,” it’s just…” _What was it exactly?_ The Ensign had more than proved herself capable of manning Spock’s station, but…damn.  
  
    “Captain?”Spock pressed.  
  
    “Nevermind, Mr. Spock, it’s nothing—”Jim’s attention was caught by a sight he could not immediately process. That couldn’t be a picture of what he thought it was…could it?“What the hell is--!”  
  
    Jim was tossing his tray of salad in the recycler and crossed to a nearby table of Engineering and Security Ensigns in three determined strides. His hand swiped the offending PADD from the table.  
  
  “I didn’t do it, Captain!” Ensign Rogers immediately began denying. It was posted there anonymously, Sir. I don’t know who—”  
  
  He glared at the table, noticed the empty trays. Obviously they had all decided to linger there after eating to discuss what was on the PADD.  
  
  “Back to your stations, all of you!” he barked the ordered.  They scurried from the mess in a panicked flurry.  
  
  Jim was left to gape at the image that had caught his eye. It was a picture of himself in the center seat, Bones on the right, Spock on the left, both of them looking down at him while he was obviously cracking a joke about something. It was obviously a stilled imaged lifted from the ship’s security system but that wasn’t the kicker. There, obscene and obviously digitally inserted into the photo, was a naked erect penis, artistically positioned to look as if he had whipped it out on the bridge for everyone to see.  
   
    Even more astounding was the heading above it: “Caption This!” it said. And people had…several people in fact, captioned it. Jim read through them, his face heating and pulse quickening as he did. He was so engrossed with the captions he had failed to realize Spock come up behind him to peer over his shoulder. He muttered some of them under his breath as he read the quite lengthy and vulgar comment thread.  
  


  
  

  Leave Comment – Share – Like                                            1-25 of 165  
  
 _ManniperExtraordinaire: Please post your captions in a comment below._  
  
 _BiddyBits: “Captain, is that a phaser in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”_  
  
 _EngineerMinion: BAHAHAHAHAHAH_  
  
 _StarryNight: OMS!! Look at the size of that thing!! Do you think it’s really that big???_  
  
 _EngineerMinion: Spock look likes SUPER impressed!! Doctor McCoy looks surly as usual L  LOL!!_  
  
 _*VOW:  McCoy: Captain there are rumors that some practical joker reprogrammed the replicators to substitute Viagra for trail mix---oh, I see you heard about that!_  
  
 _Spamdizzle:_  
 _Spock: Fascinating..._  
  
 _Kirk: Yes, I thought so too--_  
  
 _Spock: I had not realized that curtains did not always come paired with a set of drapes._  
  
 _Kirk: Well, now..._  
  
 _McCoy: As usual, Spock, your powers of observation are flawless *eye roll*_  
  
 _Mrs.Spiff: Set Phasers to STUN!!_  
  
 _StarryNight: With a piece like that, it’s more like Kill!_  
  
 _SinisterBucket: God, could you imagine…_

  
“Captain?” Spock’s voice broke Jim’s single-minded focus away from the increasingly vulgar comments.  
  
  “Have you seen this?” Jim turned to face his First, holding the PADD out for the Vulcan’s inspection. He was regarded with a stern eyebrow hike. “Of course you haven’t, I’m sorry. But can you believe this? What kind of group is this? I thought you were moderating this social networking business.”  
  
  “I have been moderating, Captain,” Spock intoned, regarding the image with his head canted slightly the right.  
  
  Jim snatched back the PADD. The fact that image of the giant cock wasn’t actually that far off from the real thing made it a bit unsettling to see the image under Spock’s close scrutiny. “Did this escape your radar somehow?” He asked peevishly. Kirk had known something was up with the crew, he just hadn’t realized it was his cock…or well, the likeness of it anyway.  
  
  Spock regarded him stoically, “Captain, the group under which this photo manipulation was posted is marked as secret. Only members of the group may post to and view the particular forum’s content.”  
  
  “So?” Kirk griped, “What does that have to do with this. Why can’t you find out who is responsible and shut them down—”  
  
  Before he could really begin his rant, his First Officer interjected, “Captain, the social networking website was created for the purpose of providing the crew with a method through which to ‘unwind’ as you would say.  
  
  “The End User License Agreement clearly states that each users’ privacy is to be protected, and the content which they post, so long as it does violate any regulations pertaining to what is constituted as legal behavior in accordance with federation law and the other rules set forth by the website, is considered protected and cannot be used against the poster for legal action.  
  
  “Because this photo manipulation is exactly that, Captain—an obvious manipulation—and because you are considered a public figure under the guidelines of Federation law, the image is considered, I believe the expression is ‘fair game.’”  
  
  “Fair game?” Jim repeated, his voice deceptively calm.  
  
  “Indeed,” The Vulcan replied, handing the Captain a new tray of food. “Neither of us have yet eaten, Captain, and there is only twenty point four minutes remaining until such a time as must report to the bridge.”  
  
  “Right,” Jim agreed his mind still whirling but somewhat calmed by Spock’s unchanged demeanor after having seen the image. He wondered…if Spock saw the real thing would he still be so unflappable? Then his brows furrowed as he considered something else entirely— _just how many of these so-called manipulation were out there, and did any more of them involve myself?_


	2. The Captain's Night Off

      Jim yanked his uniform shirt over his head and tossed it across the room as he entered his cabin. This was his last rotation of the week before going on call tomorrow. A Captain never really received a day off from his duties, but there were periods of every week that he wasn’t required on the bridge unless there was a pressing matter or an emergency. It was a common misconception that all Captains were married to the center seat, but in reality they were married to the ship as a whole. Jim planned on using tomorrow to tour her winding corridors and maybe slip down to Engineering to watch her purr for a little while.

      For now, however, he had something else on his mind. The past three days had been educating to say the least. He’d finally figured out why his crew had been inconspicuously shooting glances at him, and more specifically his crotch, whenever they thought he wasn’t paying attention. Kirk had thought that a social networking forum on the Enterprise’s intranet had been a great idea when Sulu had first presented it to him.

      He’d figured it would give the crew a chance to unwind and anonymously share and converse without fear of reprehension or censure and that it would be good for crew morale. He still believed the social forums were a good thing overall but for one exception. Someone had made it a priority to post photo manipulations involving his likeliness and several…pornographic situations. What was more distressing was that when he was not alone posing proactively in these depictions, he was partnered one particular member of his crew. Normally, Jim would be inclined to immediately suspect the other person in the manipulation as the potential perpetrator. However, the other star of the various pieces of graphic ‘art,’ and Jim used that term lightly, was none other than his very proper, very Vulcan, very male second in command, Spock.

      The very idea of Spock creating such filth was absurd, and so therefore Jim had to assume that it was someone else who happened to get off on the idea of the Captain and First Officer knocking boots. Jim snorted derisively as he took his chair behind his desk. The entire situation was disturbing and it was in part, undermining his command. Obviously the depictions of himself ‘naked, hard and wanting’—as he recalled one poster’s description of one of the pieces—were throwing them all off their usual game. Yet, what could he do? Nothing. The poster and the art itself were protected by the forum’s End User License Agreement, and even if he requested an amendment to the EULA, it would never hold up against Federation law. It was one giant pile of red tape which in the end would only serve to see him hanged by it.

      So, while he attempted to think of a creative way to put a stop the posts, Jim did the only thing he could do. He stayed informed. At least if he knew what was being posted, then he could know why he was getting glances in the corridors. It was better than not being in on the joke and constantly wondering. So with that thought in mind, he opened the browser and typed in the URL to the group where the poster unfailingly displaying their handiwork to see if anything new had been posted.

      He rolled his eyes as more comments on Monday’s “Caption This” had once again ‘bumped’ what Jim begrudgingly referred to as ‘the chair pic’ up to the top of the group’s news feed. It was now up to over six hundred comments and counting. He idly wondered what the poster would do for next week’s edition to outdo this one. It seemed like an impossible task—that was one huge cock, after all. Jim smirked to himself, reading over the visible comments on the thread. He stared down at the clothed area of his person in question. It was uncanny, actually. _They have no idea…_

      With a final eye roll he scrolled until he found what he was looking for—a brand new ‘pic dump’ as it was referred to on the forums. It was when a poster submitted a collection of pictures or artwork all at the same time in one post. As he looked at the day’s various mannips Jim found himself swallowing dryly. He wasn’t alone in any of these. Whoever the poster was, they were obviously venting some deep seeded sexual tension. Jim might not be a psychologist, but he recognized ‘horny as hell’ when he saw it. He almost pitied the poor bastard, whoever he or she was. As he examined the photos he let out an annoyed huff of air. The faces had all the right expressions, he could admit that. He had to wonder just how much time this person had on their hands to be able to dedicate to searching through hours of the ship’s video logs to find all the right heads, or ‘caps’, as they were referred to by the folks on the forum.

      Still, he could complain that his body was completely wrong half of the time. Most of them were either all too skinny, or all too muscular. It seemed rare that the artist was able to find the perfect nude base photograph to use for Jim’s likeliness. He clicked on the link to the picture viewer and the first of the three pics included in the day's ‘dump’ immediately consumed the expanse of his monitor.

      He ‘pssst’ed’ irritably. This one had him overly thin and he and Spock were placed so that they looked like they were actually standing on the corner of the bed rather than beside it. He would have rolled his eyes except…Spock caught his eye. Their faces had been manipulated in such a way that it looked as though Spock were drinking him in, like a man dying of thirst. An elegantly pointed ear was clearly visible as the Vulcan leaned into Jim, arms clutching around the body in the photo as if trying to hold him there forever. It was oddly roman…intimate and it made him envision things that ought to not ever be envisioned. Would Spock hold hi—a lover like that? Was a Vulcan capable of the kind of passion the mannip expressed?

  
  
Leave Comment – Share – Like                                            145-165 of 165

_CriminalOntheRun: ‘dat ass…_

_VOW: Why is Spock still wearing pants?_

_Huntress69: Seriously…naked Spock is the best kind of Spock. lol_

_VOW: Take it OFF! Take it ALL off!!_

_AAG: How romantic! Look at how Spock’s devouring him! Mmmmm…._  
  
     

      The sound of clearing his throat was awkward to Jim’s ears in his empty quarters. Why was he embarrassed? No one was here reading over his shoulder. Shaking his head, he ignored the rest of the comments, as well as the slight tightening of his pants, and clicked on the next button. What struck him first about the second image was again the intimacy and so he tried to focus on the annoying imperfections; the body sizes, the fact that Spock was once again the dominant partner, as if Jim couldn’t top the Vulcan if he wanted to, if they were—

      He straightened in his seat, wiggling to ease some of the damnable evidence of his own arousal at the very idea. Still, he didn’t look away. The bodies he and Spock’s heads were attached to were obviously taking it slow, savoring each press of lips, every swipe of tongue as his likeliness languidly stroked them both through their underwear. Jim’s hand found its way into his trousers without his consciously consenting to it. When he became aware of what he was doing, that his cock was out of his trousers and in his hand, Jim skipped reading the comments and hurriedly clicked for the next photo. He had to at least see what everyone else was seeing, he told himself, and then he would log off and take a shower.  
      
  
  
  
 Leave Comment – Share – Like                                             125-145 of 145    

  _StarryNight: Nice and slow…_

_CriminalontheRun: I want to be a fly on the wall in that room._

_VodkaSauce: i8;l6; kl9;m0;n k5;l6;ln3;m5;k2;n3;!!!!!_

_GeorgiaSunrise: Someone get me some damned brain bleach. *leaves group*_  
  
     

      The next and final picture was the worst. Jim couldn’t find anything wrong with it. His hand was around his cock in an instant at the sheer magnitude of intense sensuality it displayed. The artist had Jim on his stomach in this one, his ass hiked up in the air, begging for it…begging for Spock to bury the half-visible shaft all the way inside. And Spock’s expression!

      “Fuck…” Jim quietly swore, his eyes glued to the screen as he pumped his throbbing organ. Gods…he wanted that…he really did. The fact that he couldn’t have it, would never really be on the receiving or giving end of it didn’t matter…not now. This was one way he could see it and right now, he’d take what he could get. Whoever was doing these mannips was a God as far as he was concerned and he had to admit, as he envisioned what it must feel like to be in that photo, that he never wanted them to stop posting.  
    

  
  
  
Leave Comment – Share – Like                                                225-250 of 250

_VOW: #@$%^ &^^%$$##$%^**&^%#@!@#@#!!! *reaches for pace maker*_

_BurnItDown: F@#$ Me!_

_T’Dizzle: *dies*_

 

      He closed his eyes and thought of it how it would be while he stroked his shaft, his hips undulating upward toward his hand. The image came to life behind his eyelids and he could almost feel Spock pumping into his tight, vacant hole, the pressure of the Vulcan’s knees braced against his calve as their bodies moved toward completion.

      Spock would bend down to suck at the back of Jim’s neck, his teeth would nibble and tease, bite and possess. Jim could imagine the way his own cock would press wantonly, desperately into the mattress, seeking relief as he moaned and squeezed around Spock’s slick, pulsing length. Jim’s hand began to move faster, his hips moving uncoordinatedly, as he quickly climbed toward orgasm. He opened his eyes and stood, bracing himself with one arm against the desk as he breathlessly worked his cock.

      When he came in a torrent of unholy pleasure he shouted Spock’s name, aiming so that it sprayed all over the Vulcan’s image on the screen. God, what he wouldn’t give to rub himself all over that perfect, pristine face…To watch that pointed, verdant tongue lick him clean and suck him in. When the last drop had finally oozed free, Jim collapsed into his chair and hastily exited the browser.

      _Son of a bitch…_

      How in the hell was he going to face his First Officer in the morning? Feeling dirty but shamefully satisfied, Jim stalked off to the shower. None of the pictures he’d seen this far had affected him so thoroughly. He had to figure out a way to stop the poster, for his own sanity’s sake.  
  
\--

      McCoy buzzed at Spock’s door, disturbed by what he’d just come across on one of the social network’s forums. As the moderator for the new program, it was Spock’s duty to be aware of any inappropriate content, and this definitely counted as inappropriate. If Jim had been the one to see it, he’d have been down in sickbay giving the good doctor an earful. As it was, Bones was hoping to get it removed before the Captain did see it.

      He shook his head, as if it would somehow rid his own mind of the sight. There wasn’t enough brain bleach in the world to unsee what he’d just stumbled across. When the Vulcan failed to answer, McCoy stepped into sensor range, knowing Spock never kept his quarters locked. When the doors slid open and he stepped inside he let out an annoyed huff. Spock wasn’t home. _Damn…guess he’s in the—_

      McCoy’s mind stopped dead in its tracks as he caught sight of something odd in the corner of Spock’s office. _What the hell is Spock doing with a tripod?_ Curiously, he approached. Wondering what the resident genius was playing around with this time. He investigated its set up, the camera focused at a green screen posted to the wall beside the Vulcan’s desk. _Odd…_ he shrugged.

      Deciding to ask Spock about it later, Bones turned to leave, only to stop short when his eyes landed on Spock’s computer display. There, front and center was a picture, open in some sort of image editing software, of two naked male bodies in a sexual position, their heads missing.

      “I’ll be goddamned…”

      “This could easily be classified as breaking and entering, Doctor,” Spock’s even baritone sounded from the bathroom door.

      “Spock!” McCoy jumped a foot, his blues eyes wider than dinner plates. He looked from the screen to the Vulcan, his mouth opening and closing as Spock just started at him blankly, one eye brow only slightly raised. Stiltedly he turned and exited without another word.

\--

      Spock watched the doctor leave, a feeling of undeniable foreboding penetrating his senses. His mind worked for a solution and as expected, found one quite quickly. Retaking his seat at the desk, he opened a new window of PhotoPress CS890 and set to work immediately on a new masterpiece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art in this chapter provided by Elfqueen! Please don't forget to drop a review. :P


	3. A Gauntlet Thrown

    “Spock…” McCoy muttered darkly as he stared at his computer monitor, transfixed and seething, “you green-blooded, mutinous hobgoblin!!”  
  
    In the sick bay receiving area, three female ensigns jumped in unison as they passed the CMO’s office. The doctor’s words were indiscernible on the other side of the closed doors, but the rage was distinctly recognizable. A sudden “Son of bitch” had the women exchanging dubious glances before blushing and hurrying toward the turbo lift. None of them wanted to be in the doctor’s path should he decide to go looking for someone on which to unleash his temper.  
  
    In his chair, behind his desk McCoy seethed. After finding the Commander in his quarters, evidence on clear display, he’d at first been too shell shocked to react. He couldn’t believe that the culprit behind the pornographic photo manipulations of the Captain—of Jim—had been Spock’s doing. McCoy had debated, after several hours of sitting behind his desk and staring at nothing, before deciding that it couldn’t go on. Spock’s ‘art’ so to speak could potentially undermine Kirk’s position and really, he could do without stumbling upon anymore images of the two of them…Christ… Those pictures were going to haunt him for the rest of his life.  
  
    Of course, McCoy understood the underlying cause for the Vulcan’s behavior—clearly Spock desired Jim, perhaps he even loved him, but was too inexperienced or afraid to make his feelings known. Still…that the Commander had chosen such an unorthodox outlet for his sexual frustration was…hell, it was unexpected to say the least. Of course, no one would ever suspect…and maybe that’s why Spock had chosen it. Bones shook his head. It didn’t matter. He figured it needed to stop. Spock needed to confront Jim with his feelings and get it off his chest, before things got any more out of hand.  
  
    So, McCoy had taken to his computer that evening and sent Spock a message saying exactly that, though albeit more politely. Plain and simple, he had implied that either the Vulcan confronts Jim and confesses or the doctor himself would see to enlightening the Captain of Spock’s extracurricular activities. Once again, Spock had surprised him. Who knew Pon Farr could change a person so much?  
  
    The morning had started as any other and he’d almost been relieved when he saw Spock’s reply in his inbox. Bones had taken his chair in his office and sat down to open it and read, expecting to find an apology, an offer of self-recrimination and an agreement to do the logical thing and confess. What he found instead was a clipped message and a link.  
  
   _Doctor McCoy,_  
  
 _I think not. Please see my attachment, and note that should you interfere as you have stated you intend to do, I shall produce more of the like. I do not believe Mr. Scott would appreciate further use of his likeness, nor will he be particularly comfortable during his next scheduled physical should these images continue to be distributed. This message is not traceable and will excuse itself from your inbox and mine within moments of its opening._  
  
 _Regards,_  
 _Spock_  
  
     _P.S. Sttp://EEE.spacebook.com/groupID34302948/image2309_  
      
    Unthinking, Bones had followed the link and felt his stomach drop to his knees immediately. Even now, he was still taking deep, calming breaths, trying to quell his initial homicidal reaction. And what could he do? Even if he went to Jim and revealed Spock’s secret, it was made quite clear that more images like this would be forth coming. Jim couldn’t just pull the forums from the ship’s intranet without a valid, citable reason. As it was, no one outside of the ship could view the images, and even then, only members of the group Spock was posting on could see them on the ship. If Jim petitioned for their removal, he’d have to submit the images—including the ones of himself—to a board at Starfleet headquarters. No…McCoy thought to himself. There had to be another way to make Spock capitulate.  
  
    He gazed at the image of himself and Mr. Scott, manniped as two nude and embracing Andorians and dared to read a few of the comments. “I’ll give you a ‘Caption This’ you high-handed son of a bitch…” A devious grin spread slowly across McCoy’s face as a plan of action began to slowly take form. Risking his own humiliation was less egregious in McCoy’s mind than putting Jim in a demeaning position before a board of their peers. _Besides_ , the doctor smirked to himself, _Momma always said, fight fire with fire…_  
  
    —ManniperExtraordinaire posted a new picture—  
  
     **Picture collapsed** Comment View Only  
  
    Leave Comment – Share – Like                                            50-60 of 60  
  
         _WingStarry: Actually, that’s kind of really hot…I think I just hurt myself thinking about it. LOL_  
  
 _BeddedWench: “Mr. Scott, are you feeling blue?” “No, Doctor, I’m feeling you.”_  
  
 _WingStarry: “Well, Doctor, if they want a show…”_  
  
 _BeddedWench: “Scotty, I believe I have just found the cure for summertime blues.”_  
  
 _T’Dizzle: “Is than an antennae in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”_  
  
 _PintoBean: Can I rub your antennae?_  
  
 _VodkaSauce: What’s black and white and red all over?....NOT this…LOLOLOL_  
  
 _StarryNight: Blue Suede Dudes_  
  
 _CyberBrat: “Well, I know who won’t be having blue balls later…”_  
  
 _VOW: Adorians have antennae ELSEWHERE too!_  
  
 _CriminalontheRun: “I’m a doctor, not a blueberry muffin!”_  
  
 _T’Dizzle: Set phasers to WTF!_  
  
 _CriminalontheRun: ‘Are your antennae still aching?’ ‘Yep, yours?’ ‘Yep.’_  
  
 _Huntress69: LOL!_  
  
 _CountryMason: *spits out Romulan ale* dafuq???_  
  
    My thoughts exactly, Bones mused as he read the last comment on the thread. He then exited the browser, downloaded the necessary programs from the ship’s computer and set to work. He was going to make Spock eat it.  
  
\--  
  
    Jim took his customary seat beside Spock in the mess, a smile on his face. He’d woken up to a humorous surprise and a great relief. For an entire week, he had been fearing what the next ‘Caption This’ would be from ManniperExtraordinaire. Only to find that the poster’s tastes had deviated slightly to take a humorous jab the ship’s CMO and Chief Engineer. Andorians…Jim thought, chuckling slightly before taking a bite of his side salad.  
  
    Spock regarded him with a slightly arched brow, the corner of his mouth quirked slightly upward in that secret smile which Jim liked to believe was for him and him alone. “You appear to be in a most jovial mood, Captain,” he observed.  
  
    Jim allowed his face to morph into a genuine Kirkian grin, “You know, Spock, for a being that claims to know nothing of emotions, you sure are adept at reading mine.”  
  
    The eyebrow climbed higher as he intoned, “Humans, Captain, are not such an emotional mystery.” But Jim could have sworn, before watching him turn back to his lunch, that Spock’s non-smile had widened ever so slightly.  
  
    He let the Vulcan have the last word, for now, content to simply watch from the corner of his eyes the elegant movement of Spock’s hand around the fork as it retrieved food from his plate and lifted it to his mouth. It had actually been surprisingly easy to face his Exec in the mornings, after taking himself in hand every evening with fantasies of the two of them. It was a relief to play out the various scenarios of the mannips posted to the secret forum behind his closed eyes. It was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, his inner desires having finally been given voice even if the pictures were someone else’s creation.  
  
    Jim’s ears heated as his mind turned to what he’d considered doing just last night. He’d downloaded a program for image editing, though he still hadn’t attempted to use it but…he thought that whoever ManniperExtraordinaire was, maybe he or she was on to something after all. If looking at the pictures were therapeutic, how much more so would it be to create some of the scenarios he himself desired to experience? He cleared his throat awkwardly and finished his salad. Moving on to the main course of what many of the crew liked to call reanimated meatloaf.    
  
    There was a clatter of a tray scuffing against the metallic surface of the table and Jim looked up to see Bones taking a seat with his lunch. “Afternoon, Bones,” Jim greeted good-naturedly, careful not envision his friend painted blue and wearing antennae. “How’s your day so far?”  
  
    Bones smiled widely, a bit more chipper than was normal, and replied, “Oh, just fine and dandy.” The doctor then pointedly addressed Spock, “What about you, Spock, any interesting projects in the works right now?”  
  
    Jim snorted, “Since when are you interested in Spock’s projects?”  
  
    “Indeed,” Spock replied to the doctor, surprising Jim with his seeming eagerness to answer, “there are several currently in the development process, which I am most eager to implement.”  
  
    “Is that so?” McCoy’s grin grew even wider, then he turned to Jim. “It just so happens Jim that I’ve got a few projects of my own underway and you know how I liked to compare notes. Nothing wrong with a little friendly competition.”  
  
    Jim knit his brows and regarded Bones with assessing eyes, “You’re both in different departments. How can it possibly be a competition?”  
  
    “Well, Spock here likes to think his Vulcan brain can beat anyone and everyone to any punch, but I’m telling you, I’m going to finish first this time, damn it,” McCoy declared, his eyes meeting with Spock’s for a brief second while Jim looked to his plate to grab another bite of meatloaf. ‘Going down,’ he mouthed silently to the Vulcan.  
  
    Spock positively glared, then straightened, raising his chin in thinly veiled condescension. “I should like to see you try, Doctor,” he replied evenly.  
  
    Jim was flabbergasted by the exchange but highly amused, “You two, I swear.” He then wiped his hands on his napkin and stood. “But, I suppose there’s nothing wrong with a little competition if it helps the ship run more efficiently. I’ll be looking forward to seeing the end result.” He tapped Spock lightly on the shoulder, noticing the Vulcan was also done eating, “You want to accompany me to Engineering for a quick inspection before we head back to the bridge?”  
  
    Spock’s features lightened considerably, “Indeed.” He stood with his tray, and held out his hand in a silent offer to take Jim’s as well to the recycler. Kirk handed it over with an appreciative nod then turned back to McCoy, “Catch you later, Bones. Enjoy your lunch.”  
  
    The doctor watched them leave and rolled his eyes in exasperation. Pair of fools, the both of them. Still, his smile returned full force as he imagined the moment when Spock would stumble upon the project he’d hinted at. Oh…the joys of revenge.  
  
\--  
  
    Spock regarded the image for several moments, equal parts amused and annoyed. Clearly, he had miscalculated the doctor’s cunning…and skill. He now fully understood the human’s commentary during lunch: _A suitable exercise of irony_. While he’d had his suspicions about the implications of McCoy’s words, he’d underestimated the doctor’s gall.  Kaidith. The gauntlet, so to speak, had been thrown. What else was there to do but pick it up and accept the challenge, thereby at least distracting his adversary from the true issue: Jim becoming aware of his activities.  
  
    Spock allowed a small incline of the corner of his mouth as he left a comment below the new poster, RinestoneCowboy’s, answering ‘Caption This.’ The doctor was obviously less artistically inclined, having mimicked Spock's earlier post by manipulating Spock's face onto the photo of a nude, posed Andorian. He closed the browser and set to task.  
    

    **Picture collapsed**  Comment View Only

Leave Comment – Share – Like                                            280-295 of 295  
  
         _StarryNight: Damn…and I thought the other one was hot!_  
  
 _CriminalontheRun: MANNIP WAR!!_  
  
 _CountryMason: Shit...I don't know which is hotter…_  
  
         _ManniperExtraordinaire: As expected, Spock does it better._  
  
    If it was indeed the images of he and Jim that most perturbed the doctor, then what better retaliation could there be? He opened his encrypted file of recently added manipulations and stared at his latest and most graphic creation to date. He maximized the browser and began the file upload.  
  
    —ManniperExtraordinaire posted a new picture—  
  
     **ManniperExtraordinaire** I attempted to find an image depicting dual anal penetration, however, this is the closest I could find. Imagine it is the Captain who is giving the Commander what he so desperately desires.  
  
      
  
    Leave Comment – Share – Like                                                      1-5 of 5  
  
         _CountryMason: OMMFG—Ass Olympics!_  
  
 _T’Dizzle: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkkkkk….._  
  
         _PaintedPidgeon: Is that…Can you really do that?_  
  
 _VOW: *needs more coffee*_  
  
    Spock listened for a moment as the dings sounded from his desktop speakers, alerting him to new comments on his post. He exited the browser to his home screen, where the raw image was still on full display. He closed his eyes, just as he had when he’d taken the photo of himself used for the cap in the image, and fantasized once again what it would be like to be plundered by Jim as in the depiction before him.  
  
    He imagined that the fullness would at first be uncomfortable, the position awkward to maintain, but that as Jim raised and lowered his hips, driving his human length in and out of his virgin passage that he would soon begin to relax…to savor. The stretch would be exquisite, the glide of skin against skin, the friction and heat…unforgettable. And when Jim ejaculated, filling his tight hole with human seed, Spock would be on the precipice himself while Jim would gently assist him to the floor and take his untouched cock between and beyond pink, human lips.  
  
    It would be then that Spock would let go…feed all of himself he had to give to Jim, who would drink from his cock greedily. _Yes…_ the word whispered within his mind, _yes…._


	4. Caught with One Hand In...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever you are eating or drinking, put it down NOW!!!

    “Oh my stars,” Christine Chapel muttered quietly under her breath, her mouth running dry. A hand raised unconsciously to press over her heart, as if to stop it from beating out of her chest. For weeks, _ManniperExtraordinaire_ had been posting the most delicious images of Commander Spock and the Captain. All of them were so very realistic that she could almost picture their movements in her head. Oh, and how she did love to picture it…

    But this week, it seemed another member of the crew had taken it upon themselves to try and out do Christine’s favorite poster. _RinestoneCowboy_ had been littering the group with parody mannips of Kirk and First Officer Spock, but always in response to the beautiful works of art posted by Mr. E., as those on the forum had taken to addressing _ManniperExtraordinaire_. It was as if Rinestone was offended by all the ‘Kirk-Spock hotness’ as they all jokingly referred to in on the group. She supposed there was a black sheep to every family…still, these two new ones were a bit… _much_.

    She frowned as she stared at Rinestone’s latest upload. She just didn’t understand why anyone would take the time to make something so hideous or how anyone could feel offended by Mr. E’s work so much that they felt the need to defile it with such… _ick_. Still, as she scrolled over both images, she couldn’t help but giggle. The Captain and Commander had been mannipped into two of the most hideously dressed hookers she'd ever seen.

    — **RhinestoneCowboy** posted a new picture—

    **Picture Collapsed** Comment View Only  
   

Leave Comment – Share – Like                      481-501 of 501

_PaintedPigeon: Ah, Gee, we’re too late for the costume contest._

_BurnItDown: “Damn, and I thought Spock was fugly as a man!_

_VelvetSuspenders: Captain, I do not feel this is a logical costume selection._

_CriminalOnTheRun: Captain, are you sure this is the right place?_

_T’Dizzle: Live long and Trick or Treat_

_CyberBrat: "What frightens me the most is that that the Captain looks so natural…”_

 

    Christine came to a full stop when she finally managed to pass over all the comments and find what she had been looking for: the day’s entry from Mr. E. It was gorgeous, and she felt her fingers moving to comment before she even realized what she was going to say. She was happy to see that people were still spending more time with these photos than the crude ones Rhinestone liked to post.

 

— **ManniperExtraordinaire** has posted a new photo—

    

Leave Comment – Share – Like                                                526-546 of 546

_StarryNight: Love Spock’s face!_

_T’Dizzle: DAAAYAAAAAM!!!_

_BeddedWench: Well, every man must plough his own furrow._

_VOW:  Kirk: Do Vulcans have a ‘G’ Spot? Spock: G, H, I, J, K, L…_

_BeddedWench: I told you yoga was more fun with two!_

_NotActuallyaNun: God, look at their faces, and the lines, and…oh my stars…_

_BeddedWench: Jim, are you sure this is how you play twister?_

_QueenofElves: This base is HOT! HOT! HOT!_

    

    Christine heard the doors of sickbay open behind her and hastily logged out of the group. It wouldn’t do for McCoy to catch her peeking. It was bad enough that he knew about her crush on Mister Spock, but for him to see just how far she’d fallen—drooling over pictures of bodies that weren’t actually the Vulcan’s—she’d _never_ live it down.

    “Morning Chapel!” he chirped, “How are you this fine Alpha shift?”

    The nurse whirled around, clutching her PADD to her chest and returned brightly, “Oh, I can’t complain! H-how are you, Doctor?”

    “Oh, I’m just fine. And. Dandy,” He grinned, almost maniacally actually. “Just peachier than a Georgia sunrise!”

    Christine stared at the man, as he disappeared into his office, with unblinking eyes. She looked down at the floor—she’d dropped her stylus. McCoy was in a…good mood? Was it her, or had the ship just turned capside?

    --

    It was well into the late hours of beta shift before Spock returned to his cabin after a long sixteen hour shift. He had been…highly unamused by the doctor’s latest manipulations, especially the one depicting himself chasing Jim with an obscenely large phallus. Even more disturbing were some of the distasteful comments regarding the Vulcan mating cycle, Pon Farr. It was that unfortunate condition which had gotten Spock into this humiliating situation in the first place. He did not wish to admit it, but the doctor was correct. In fact, the more Spock meditated upon the subject, the clearer it became that his ‘extracurricular activities,’ as McCoy had mocked him, could not continue…and yet… _neither could he stop._

    He needed this outlet, needed to somehow place the images which plagued his mind into a tangible format and the feedback! It was solace in and of itself. That know that he was not alone in his perversion and, in fact, within the group of his anonymous colleagues, Spock was welcomed and _revered_. This feeling of acceptance, the praise his ‘followers’ bestowed upon him was just as therapeutic and rewarding as gazing upon one of his finished works for the first time. The mannips themselves were what kept him from violently acting upon his desires…and it would be violent, for Jim would never actually be receptive to his touch. So how could he discontinue?

    Thinking of the truth only inspired more agony, and from the agony was born inspiration. Resolved to continue the battle waging between himself and the doctor, Spock took his seat behind his desk and opened his browser. He would check his notifications and then begin to work on one of the new base images he had found the evening previous. However, when he logged into the group, large and unavoidable on the homepage was a pic spam from a new poster. The Vulcan's heart nearly seized in his side.

    He enlarged the first image, and noted an immediate increase in his heart rate. It could not be… and yet…it was. No one else would know…no one else had ever seen or paid attention the way Spock always did, aside from perhaps the doctor, and sweet mother of Surak, what will McCoy have to say to this?

— **ExhibitionistTendencies** has posted new photos--

  Leave Comment – Share – Like                                        1021-1041 of 1041

_StarryNight: Captain Sexy Pants!!_

_NotActuallyaNun: Oh My Stars…_

_T’Dizzle: I don’t know where to look…my eyes are moving so fast it’s making me dizzy._

_VodkaSauce: O.o alfjkfadslfkflkjkafkdflkakf_

_GeorgiaSunrise: I’ll be a son of a bitch…_

  

   Spock’s eyes were flying between each photo not even seeing the various comments, his mind uncomprehending. Would he? _Exhibitionist tendencies_ …Could it really be? His mind searched for some other explanation but he could find none. These “mannips” were not mannips at all. This was the Captain’s body, Spock’s eidetic memory was certain of it.

    In the first photo, Jim’s birth mark was on clear display on his right thigh, the tattoo Dr. McCoy had often teased Kirk over was on the inside bicep of his right arm—just where it used to be before Kirk had it removed upon entrance to the academy. The only thing modified about it was Jim’s face, a cap from a slightly more recent picture. But it was still Jim, all of it.

    The second photo was even more obvious. The shirt, unbuttoned and mostly hidden beneath the black Argelian silk jacket, was one Spock himself had given Jim as a gift one year after much needling from McCoy. The second tell was the Captain’s nipples, even clearer in this picture than the first. The final undeniable piece of evidence was the slightly revealed semi-erect penis which was literally the unveiled replica of the one so clearly outlined in the first image. The only change made to the base image was the slightly blurred face, done so on purpose, Spock surmised, to make it appear as though it had been manipulated. Spock’s trained eye, however, knew the truth—this picture was an unaltered original image of the Captain, and very recent at that…perhaps within the last year.

    Finally, the third and most beguiling image of the set…it was one of the two of them. The base image was of Jim, seemingly taken in one of the locker rooms at the Academy with a head taken from a more recent photo. ‘ _ExhibitionistTendencies_ ’ had then taken the original picture and layered over it with a cut out male image from another base. The end result was a manipulation of himself leaning against the lockers, his face downcast as Jim looked at the region of his phallus, hidden from the eyes of the viewers by a shapely thigh. It was this image that excited and unnerved him the most.

    Unquestionably, each of Jim’s so-called likenesses were absolutely authentic. Spock knew for a fact that he was one of only three people aboard the ship so familiar, as a hazard of their professions, with the Captain’s various anatomical anomalies. The shape, height and distance between each of Jim’s mammary papillae, for example, the birth mark on his thigh, the color and arrangement of his pubic hairs in the second photo as he’d more than once seen Jim wrapped in nothing but a towel, the tattoo—no longer there, but in the exact spot where it reportedly once was—Spock could not tear his eyes away, nor think of any other possible hypothesis.

    Jim had manipulated and posted the pictures himself. What was more, he purposely used Spock’s image in one of them, within a clearly sexual context. _Could it be interpreted as_ …did Jim _enjoy_ seeing them in that context…had he been looking at Spock’s mannips…had they _excited_ him? The Vulcan swallowed loudly, even to his own ears, as his cock throbbed behind the fastenings of his trousers.

    --

    This was probably the sexiest he’d felt in a very long time, Jim thought as he adjusted the angle of his hips so that they were raised slightly higher, his leaking cock on full display as the automatic shutter clicked in rapid succession. He had noted earlier, with more than a stitch of pride, that the ‘manipulations’ he’d posted of himself had the highest comment tally of anything else posted on the group to date. It only went to prove what Jim already knew— _nothing ever beat the real thing._

    He had always known that he was a bit of a sexual exhibitionist, but he would have never guessed that he would be able to use Sulu’s social network forums as a legitimate, untraceable outlet for it! It did take up a fair amount of his off-duty time, and he now understood why the other mannipers either posted once a week or only one photo per day. It was even more time consuming when you were taking the photos for the base images yourself. Still, he had the unfair advantage of not having to do too much with the photos—blur an angle here, exchange a face there, and he was done.

    Jim was especially excited about his next project. He’d used one more recent photo already, but he thought it would be more personally satisfying if he started using pictures of his current physique. He figured it would add to realism from his standpoint, which was really what counted when one had an exhibitionist kink. Of course, if the size of his current erection brought on by the mere thought of showcasing himself online was any indication, it was already having the desired effect.

    He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he failed to notice the bathroom door open and shut. He knelt onto the bed and breathed in deep, relaxing for his next pose. With his knees spread and his back to the camera, Jim bent forward and reached back between his legs. His lube-slicked middle finger slipped into the tight ring of his hole just as the timer went off on the camera. He looked up at the headboard and immediately jumped in alarm when he noticed a mysterious shadow blinking onto the wall, cast there by the camera’s rapid sequence of flashes. Jim turned and his heart leapt into his throat and then rocketed to his stomach. “Spock!” he shouted in wild hysteria. His eyes flew around the room in a panic—the camera, the chair, the props the lighting—HIM!! Naked!! In front of Spock! Caught with his damned perverted hand in the cookie jar, or in this case… his ass…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a review on your way out. For those of you who read while Wingstar and I were still working on fixing the pictures and reformatting the text all the formatting issues should be fixed now, and I apologize if the first read was a little rough, lol.
> 
> ElfQueen (first one) and Ivy Cross (last three) for all the mannips in this chapter. And a HUGE thank you to Wingstar for embedding the pics and posting. You rock!


	5. Things Come to a Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GRAPHIC!! DO NOT READ IN PUBLIC!

    “Holy mother of Goddamn…” McCoy took a swig of his emergency Romulan ale, looked back at the screen, and then promptly took three more. He was human, slightly above average intelligence, and not in possession of unfaltering recall, but he was a doctor. In fact, on the Enterprise he was _the_ doctor. He’d seen every single one of the two-hundred and forty-seven penises there were on this ship, and more specifically, he’d seen the only Vulcan cock in Starfleet and here it was, staring him bluntly in the face.

    He could march into Kirk’s quarters right now and have Spock put on report for indecent exposure…except _Jim already knew!_ This was not _ManniperExtraordianire’s_ work, oh no, it was _‘ExhibitionistTendencies_ ’ and by God didn’t that just say it all? Jim. That was _Jim_ ’ _s_ hand, his _actual_ hand, on Spock’s _actual_ dick!!! Bones took another long drag from the bulbous bottle, knowing there wasn’t any amount of brain bleach in the universe that could possibly help him to un-see any of the pictures in this batch, especially this one.

     _Well_ , Bones thought with a sigh, it was his own damned fault. He’d been the one to tell Spock to fess up. Who would have thought it would have led to this? Gods…there were SO many, didn’t they have any shame? Finishing off the bottle, he typed a quick message to Spock:

   _You win._

***Eighteen Hours Previous***

    “I can explain!” Jim croaked, as Spock wordlessly stopped the camera’s shutter with a stiff press of the finger. For several tense seconds, Jim felt his entire world implode as the silence lingered between them, and all because he hadn’t been able to exercise a little self-control. He’d see an opportunity to indulge in a long abandoned kink and, like a child, taken it despite his position and responsibilities. _Damn_.

    “I do not believe that will be necessary, Captain,” the Vulcan intoned pleasantly, as if they were on the bridge talking about mission briefs and shift schedules. “I believe this situation speaks plainly to your actions, does it not?”

    “I…”

    “In fact,” Spock took a calculated step forward, hand skimming over the silk sheets—clearly non-regulation—that adorned the Captain’s bed, “one might even discern that your actions in this evening are quite logical, given your exhibitionist tendencies.”

    Jim’s eyes widened, “How did you—”

    “It is my duty to monitor the ship’s social forums, Captain,” Spock answered the question before it was fully given, “and I am Vulcan. My memory is eidetic and I have seen various parts of your anatomy in undress in the line of duty on numerous occasions.”

    Jim closed his eyes, o _f course_. He’d been a fool. Of course Spock would see the pictures. The secret groups weren’t hidden from the network’s controlling administrator. _Shit_. The sound of shifting fabric caused Jim to snap his eyes open. Baffled, he followed the arching trail of Spock’s uniform shirt as it flew through the air and over the bed to land softly, somewhere unseen on the other side. When he looked back, Spock was directly in front of him, and he took a startled step back, his shoulders chilled by sudden contact with the wall. What the…He suddenly found himself annoyed with Spock’s demeanor, and he squared his jaw, set his shoulders and glared.

    “Fine, yes,” he ground out, his embarrassment swiftly morphing into indignation. “The base photos are actual pictures of me…some time ago. But what I choose to do in my off duty hours isn’t really any of your business, Mister.” So what if he did have a kink for exhibitionism, it didn’t give Spock the right to…what the hell, exactly, _was_ Spock doing?

    The Vulcan had raised his hand between them, as if he wanted to touch, but at Jim’s rebuke it instantly dropped back to his side. “I had thought,” he suddenly looked down and away. “I am sorry.”

    Jim was immediately confused as he watched Spock back up and turn away. He reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. “You thought, what?” Jim pressed.

    He could feel the tension radiating from Spock’s tight posture, could feel the Vulcan’s indecision as if were something he could reach out and touch. Jim tugged him toward the bed, “Sit,” he ordered, leaving no room for dissent. Spock complied and Jim took up the silk top-sheet and wrapped it around his waist before taking a seat beside him, leaving a friendly two feet between them. “

    When Spock continued his silence, Jim decided on a different tactic. Sometimes, for a logical being, Spock could be quite circular. “This is about the pictures I posted on the forum, right?” Brown eyes flitted in his direction for the briefest of moments.

    “Yes,” Spock replied quietly, _shyly_.

    Jim took a resolved breath. He could only think of one _logical_ reason for Spock’s reaction. “Spock,” Jim began with an awkward cough, “the uh…pictures…I…there was one I manipulated…”

    “Yes,” Spock whispered harshly.

    Jim nodded and stood, casting the sheet aside. He’d seen the look that had been in the Vulcan’s eyes when he’d turned off the camera, and he knew it well for having only seen it once before. Spock head was still downcast, and his hands clutched the edge of the bed, his only verifiable sign of unease. Jim came to stand naked before him, knowing exactly what he was doing to the Vulcan’s line of sight. Brown eyes snapped upward to his.

    “You said ‘I thought’, Mr. Spock. What did you think?”

    Spock opened his mouth slightly as if to reply, but closed it just as quickly. Jim smiled, finding the Vulcan’s unusual hesitation endearing. He risked grazing his fingertips across Spock’s predominant cheekbones, and over this temple to softly smooth the pad of his thumb over the peak of one slanted brow. “Someone once said that art provides people with a vocabulary about things they can’t articulate,” Jim breathed. “I could never find the words to tell you how much I need you…in all the ways I need you.”

    Spock gripped his wrist loosely, and stared back at Jim with eyes that weren’t much good for hiding behind. “Nor I,” he confessed shakily. Jim moved closer, only to be stilled by the Vulcan’s other hand, pressing warmly against his abdomen. “Jim,” Spock licked his lips, his cheeks slightly flushed, “we should…reset the camera.”

    Jim furrowed his brow. Did Spock actually think he’d make him submit to something the Vulcan had no interest in? “Spock, the exhibitionism is my kink, you don’t have to—”

    “Manniper Extraordinaire,” the Vulcan stated plainly. “That is my username on the forum of which both of us are members.”

    Jim’s eyes widened and his entire body heated as he remembered stroking himself to ManniperExtraordinairre’s work—Spock’s work. “You…” Jim panted, his body reacting immediately. Fuck. The very idea of it… “You started all of this?”

    “Yes,” Spock’s voice was gravelly, and his eyes were now unabashedly staring at Jim’s penis. “Desire. It was...an after effect that lingered and expanded. I had never, before Pon Farr, experienced it of my own volition and it was…overwhelming. Meditation could not abate it. Clearly, yet another facet, unbeknownst to me, of my human origins. The photos were a logical aversion to the will of my libido, an outlet for my…fantasies.”

    Kirk took a shuddering breath and turned his wrist so that he could run his fingers against Spock’s palm. Brown eyes dilated, and the Vulcan’s chest expanded with a quick inhalation of air and he released Jim’s hand as if were on fire. Kirk reached out and reset the camera. “Did you think of me?” He purred as he climbed onto Spock’s lap. “When I first saw those pictures, Spock…do you know what I did?”

    Spock jerkily shook his head, and so Jim continued as he casually rested his forearms over the Vulcan’s shoulders. “Well, first, I tried to enumerate their imperfections, but there weren’t very many and I kept looking. I couldn’t look away, Spock. I thought of us…together, our bodies moving…together.”

    “Jim,” Spock whispered tightly, “Yes…”

    “That’s right,” he continued relentlessly. “I started sweating, I felt myself getting excited. I wondered what it would be like to touch you like I was permitted to in those photos. And do you know what happened next? Can you guess it?”

    Spock’s breath was labored, his eyes open and searching, his cock hard and tenting his trousers. “I…cannot…”

    “I closed my eyes;” Jim whispered then ordered, “Do it.”

    Slowly, the Vulcan’s eyes fluttered shut. “I imagined your hands on my skin, diligent and soft,” as he said it, Jim smoothed his hands slowly over the Vulcan’s defined chest, down, down, down, until his fingertips met with the top of regulation trousers. “I could almost feel you against my skin—your heat, your strength, all of it.” His hands slid beneath the fabric of Spock’s undershirt and the Vulcan jolted, his eyes snapping open.

    “Hah-ahh,” Spock’s open mouth panted, as hips undulated jerkily, inexpertly seeking contact. He looked every bit as frightened as he did aroused and Jim mercifully, skillfully sealed their mouths together. There was a rough moan, followed by a clenching hand at the back of Jim’s head and another into the flesh of one hip. Spock sank backward until he was lying on the mattress and Jim followed him down, dominating the kiss and grinding his naked length against the bulge in the Vulcan’s pants.

    His own hands were busy pulling Spock’s shirt up his torso, tweaking sensitive nipples and slipping under seams to clutch and pull at taut buttocks. The body beneath his writhed and shuttered, panted and moaned. Jim pulled his mouth away and sat up, taking far too much delight in the wrecked vision of his First Officer. His hands worked independently of his mind to shed the Vulcan of his shirt and unfasten his trousers, pulling them open and down with well-coordinated yanks. When Spock was completely exposed, Jim’s mouth ran dry at the sight of it.

    “Oh Gods…I never once imagined…” He wondered for a moment if perhaps he shouldn’t be as aggressive, if they ought to go more slowly, if he should touch more gently—

    “Jim,” Spock nearly growled his impatience, apparently put out with the delay. “Please…do not stop…don’t…”

    Apparently not. Jim kissed him roughly again, until they were both groaning with need. He then tore his mouth away and grinned wolfishly before crawling backward down the length of the Vulcan’s body. He stood at the foot of the bed and fiddled with the tripod and camera.

    “Let’s make these fantasies of ours a reality,” he dared.

    “Yes,” came the instant, heady reply.

    “Roll over onto your knees,” Jim instructed quickly, “and scoot down until your shins are on the edge.”

    When Spock was in position, Jim set the camera to start in five minutes—enough time to get them both into it. He reached down to stroke his cock as he drank in the sight of his beautiful friend, bent over and submissive, presenting himself like a bitch in heat. Christ, Jim thought in awe of his own visceral reaction. He was so turned on he was beyond decency. He had to touch, and so Jim licked his lips and ran soothing, confident hands up and down the Vulcan’s thighs and over the curve of his gorgeous backside.

    Spock pushed back into the touch and Jim grew more daring. Slowly, his hands drifted down either thigh and subtly pushed outward, hinting. The Vulcan spread his knees further apart, his cock dangling almost low enough to touch the sheets. At the first press of Jim’s hand against Spock’s sack, there was a jolt and an indiscernible cry into a pile bunched up blankets.

    “Relax,” Jim soothed, caressing the overheated flesh beneath his palms before slowly inching a hand up and forward, encircling the shaft and gently pulling it backward, so that the doubled flanged tip was pointed at him and the camera. He began stroking leisurely and Spock’s panting soon became a consistent mewling into the bedding. With his freehand Jim began stroking his own organ, pulling slowly as he watched Spock come undone. He bent down to peer beneath the Vulcan’s body and get a glimpse of Spock’s face. “Open your eyes,” he whispered, surprised at the hoarse quality of his own voice. “Look at you…hard and hot in my hand.”

    “Hnnngghh…” Spock moaned when he opened his eyes, and Jim could see his pupils consuming their irises. He had to straighten and look away or risk coming on the spot. The camera soon began to flash, but neither of them noticed. Time lost all meaning as Jim worked his hand up and down the length of Spock’s cock, over and over, twisting his wrist gently with every tug until the Vulcan was visibly trembling with the onset of a pending climax. Jim pumped himself harder, faster, and moved behind and between Spock’s legs.

    There was a loud shout and then a smattering of white hot semen, onto Jim’s hip and then he too was coming. He wedged his tip between Spock’s soft, flushed cheeks and rubbed it up and down the cleft until it was slick and sticky. Slowly they sank down onto the bed, Jim covering Spock’s back as they regained their breath. Spock, naturally, recovered first and when he spoke, it was with the confidence and certainty that Jim had always admired.

    “I believe we will need to acquire several more base photographs, Captain,” he said without falter, “so that both of us will have a suitable amount to work with.”

    “You don’t want to share bases?” Jim asked, giddy all over.

    “That would be illogical,” the Vulcan deadpanned, an unmistakable hint of amusement tinging his otherwise smooth intonation, “since we have sufficient time and equipment to create several different types of workable images.”

    “You’re right, Mr. Spock. We don’t want our followers getting bored,” Jim smiled against the Vulcan’s back. “Besides, I’ve got some great ideas for poses…”

\--

— **Exhibitionist Tendencies** has posted new photos—

   

 

  
  
Leave Comment – Share – Like                                      1483-1513 of 1513

_VOW: I seem to be having trouble locating my eyeballs on the floor…_

_T’Dizzle: nom nom nom nom nom nom_

_VOW: It must be Christmas! Red socks AND more butts!!_

_ElfyQueen: Secret Vulcan mating rituals…_

_BeddedWench: Not many men can carry the ‘socks only’ look. Must be a Vulcan thing._

_VodkaSauce: They look so…real…_

_RhinestoneCowboy: I. Give. UP!!!!_

_NotReallyaNun: GOOD RIDDANCE, Rhinestone!!_

_ManniperExtraordinairre: Indeed. Fare thee well._

_T’Dizzle: I wonder if that Vulcan exercise routine came with an instructional video?_

_ExhibitionistTendencies: More to come!_

_RhinestoneCowboy: *headdesk*_


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed and got a good laugh. Here be the end! :)

**Epilogue**

 

    “Jim, I do not appreciate you using my account to taunt the doctor,” Spock chided his lover.

    “Spock,” Jim leaned over him from behind and placed a chaste kiss to the back of the Vulcan’s neck. “Relax, he’ll know it was me. Besides, now that I know it was him behind that prostitute pic, I deserve my shot at revenge.”

    “I do not see how placing him between us in a sexual context is suitable revenge,” he argued. “It resembles something much closer to positive reinforcement. Also, my skin tone is not pea green.”

    “It's part of the joke, Spock. And trust me,” Jim smirked, “ _he_ won’t see it that way.”

— **ManniperExtraordinairre** has posted a new photo—

**Picture Collapsed**. Comment View Only

  
Leave Comment – Share – Like                                                136-156 of 156

_T’Dizzle: Mmmm…Definitely ready to start eating my greens…_

_ElfyQueen: Holy FRICK!_

_ElfyQueen: Jim is in the ZONE…whoa!_

_VOW: OHMYGAWD, a ‘Bones’ sandwich in more ways than one!!_

_ElfyQueen: Jim appears to be very well endowed._  


    Sparks flew from the console in McCoy’s office as he shouted at the screen, the keyboard soaked with the water he’d spit out upon seeing what _HAD_ to be Jim’s handiwork. Spock wouldn’t dare! He took in the damage done to his computer and swore, “SON OF A BITCH!!”

    He'd sworn he was through...but now, Bones shook his head, now it was _on! RhinestoneCowboy_ would be avenged!

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also write original m/m erotica fiction, if you're interested. You can find it [here](http://www.dreamspinnerpress.com/store/index.php?cPath=55_1117)


End file.
